


旧时香

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 颁布禁香令的曹操身上却总有熏香味，曹丕觉得很不凡。
Relationships: 曹操/荀彧, 曹荀 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	旧时香

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.3.27

曹操又颁布了一次禁香令。

之前虽也有禁令，但执行不严，他本人甚至还下令“房屋不洁，听烧枫胶及蕙香”。这次他好像下了很大的决定，连随身佩香都被划为禁区。

曹丕诚惶诚恐地执行着，对夫人们也都严格告诫，直到有一天他被曹操训话时，却奇怪地从这个颁布禁香律的人身上嗅出了一丝极淡的香气；更奇怪的是，他竟然觉得这味道有点熟悉，好像——是敬侯。

莫不是敬侯阴魂不散？

这个念头让他吓了一跳，尽管荒唐，他仍然下意识瞥了瞥四周，见到没有异样的风吹草动才放下心来。

他匆匆把这个消息告诉了陈群和司马懿。陈群首先说令君的香多是兰蕙和蕙草，然后又详细描述了一下两者的香气。曹丕在回想之后确认是后者。然后讨论便陷入了僵局——这样又意味着什么？旧情难忘？睹物思人？三人苦思冥想了半天，最后司马懿道：“公子，这也许只是一个巧合，敬侯并不只用蕙草，而且我记得此物可以治头风，魏公对香料也颇有研究。所以，这并不能说明什么问题。”他顿了顿，又重点总结了一句：“退一万步说，这件事对世子来说没有太大意义。”言下之意即是没有必要再为这个问题浪费时间。于是大家一致赞同，这件事也就不了了之。

不过之后曹丕也再没能闻见曹操身上的香气，直到建安二十五年的春正月，曹丕步入洛阳的宫殿，经侍人通报后轻手轻脚地进了卧室。还未见得曹操的人影，一股熟悉的香气便强烈地刺激着曹丕的神经，他瞬间怔住，脚步停顿时已然站在房间里。

曹操非常随意地坐在床榻上，面前摆着一个香炉，清香甘平的味道袅袅飘出，充盈在整间屋子中。曹丕收回眼神，看见曹操衣冠散乱，唯有一双眼睛凝视着某一点，他顺着那个角度望过去，好似是香炉，又好像不是。他盯了一会儿，只觉得眼睛酸痛，便放弃了探寻，只是恭恭敬敬地行了礼：“见过父亲。”

“嗯。”曹操漫不经心地点头，然后沉默了一会儿，揉了揉隐隐作痛的额角，神色倦怠，“你一定很奇怪，孤为什么又烧了香吧。”

曹丕想了想，谨慎地答道：“儿……不敢。”

曹操没有答话，只是斜撑着额头，随口问了几句朝中事务，见曹丕应对流利，便点点头算是称许。曹丕终于放心，又问了几句他还有什么吩咐，曹操转了一下眼珠，眼神放空了一阵，接着絮絮了一些琐碎小事，什么葬于何处啊，如何安置那些连名分都没有的姬妾啊，怎样祭祀啊……记室的官吏运笔如飞，曹操断断续续地说着，大概是思路不太流畅，语序也没有调整好，只是盯着香炉，“馀香可分与诸夫人，就不用祭了。”然后沉吟了一下，再加上一句：”你们要时时登铜雀台，看着我西陵的墓田。”之后就沉沉地合上了眼。

总听人说，人之将死时会回想起很多的往事。这句话大概没错。

拂开记忆的混沌，仿佛看到初平二年的一个再平凡不过的日子。那时的曹操还只是一个依附在袁绍羽翼下的走卒，兜兜转转，只谋得一个小小东郡。就在那一天，荀彧风尘仆仆地来到东郡太守府的府门前，勒住马，拭了一下额角细密的汗珠，翻身下马，面带微笑地给目瞪口呆的守门侍卫一个名帖：“在下颍川荀彧，特来拜会。”

这次通报非常有效率，荀彧只等了不到一炷香，便看到一个矮个风风火火地跑出来，先是呆了一呆，又一把拉住他的手，眯着眼上上下下打量了他半天，然后咧开一嘴白牙，让人赶快把马牵进厩里，自己则拽着荀彧一脸喜庆地进了府门。

曹操对荀彧的到来是既惊喜又意外，毕竟自己身为一个阉官之后，早就受尽了清流士子们的白眼——不过他很快又想通了，这位年轻的王佐之才，可不正是老友荀攸的族叔么？

唯一的不足之处是，一相见，曹操便闻到了沾染在荀彧衣襟上的香气了。曹操不怎么喜欢香料这种东西，当年昧心扎在那群士人堆里弹琴论诗的日子，他早就受够了，现今混迹军中，只怕是须髯贲张的一老革形象，对这种上流社会的味道忘得彻底。

他不动声色地屏住呼吸，本来打算忍忍就过去，可从大门一直到正厅，他竟然对荀彧身上的这种香气一点都没有厌恶的感觉。这无疑让曹操对荀彧加了很多印象分。

“先生远道而来，欲教我何事？”

“我欲助明府成一大事——挽狂澜于既倒，救汉室于倾危。”

当日两人对坐倾谈，畅抒心臆。荀彧所言字字宛如千钧，于曹操听来绝不比当年乔公的话更浅，那份清香更是沁人心脾，彻彻底底地洗净了曹操对香料曾经根深蒂固的偏见。

谈到董卓暴乱时，两人俱是一叹，荀彧回想起荀攸，眼神不禁凌厉几分，“董卓暴虐已甚，必以乱终，无能为也！”曹操闻言真诚地点了点头，不知是赞同还是期许，他则想起了自己那句诸君北面，我自西向。

“风雨如晦，鸡鸣不已——既见君子，云胡不喜？”他望着眼前一见相知的荀彧，天下碎裂的版图仿佛在一个个拼接起来，“君，我之子房也！”

荀彧一震，虽然矜持，眼中也已有了几分激动和喜悦。

“愿托性命与公，共赴大义。”

后来的后来，曹操果然如虎添翼，在东郡这一弹丸之地以破竹之势向外延伸，荀彧则以司马的身份军中相伴。当然，这里不比河北，荀彧自然是没有再熏过香。直到渐渐稳定在许都，他做了怀香握兰的尚书令之后，曹操终于闻到了久违的香气。于是对“荀令香”的好奇又重新在他的心头发芽，作为一个行动派，他终于在某一天向荀彧虚心求教。

荀彧一愣，还是秉着认真负责的心态向曹操耐心讲解了一番。这种植物叫蕙草，绿叶紫华，可治头风眩晕。

曹操听罢很有兴趣——他自己就被头痛困扰多年，一直没有法子。不过，“难道文若也害头风么？”

“以前夜晚读书习字时有过，便听从邻里的话烧了些蕙草，好像是有些用，不出几日便好了。久而久之，也就成了个习惯。”荀彧回想过后，偏头瞄了眼曹操，调侃道，“明公若也受此困扰，那我改天登门送您一盒罢。”

曹操哈哈大笑，顺手拍了拍荀彧的肩膀，“哎，那可有劳文若了。”

不过两人都不曾上心，又加之公务繁忙，焦头烂额之际就把这句戏言抛之脑后了。改元后的第四年时与袁绍的战争一触即发，曹操调兵迎战，荀彧不仅要留守后方补给粮草，还得努力稳定住朝局。刚开始还算顺利，到了官渡却陷入了僵局，曹操甚至都想要撤军。

这封信件被日夜兼程地送到荀彧手上。荀彧拆开封，木着一张脸看完了，然后提笔，文字坚定无疑：先退者势屈。

诚然他也知道，这是难到了什么地步，才能让这个男人都产生了撤军的想法：绝不仅仅是粮草的问题，汝南新乱，刘备虽逃之夭夭，仍有刘表孙策虎视眈眈，前线的将士有通敌的，甚至还有试图谋刺曹操的——可如果曹军退了，豫州郡县交攻于内，袁绍刘表夹击在外，离心离德，岂不是全盘瓦解，任人鱼肉？

即便有高祖战荥阳的例子，也显然没有如今艰难。但荀彧依然写了，他要让曹操相信他一定会安定好后方，决不能让曹操有后顾之忧。

退无可退，必须背水一战！

一口气写到最后，荀彧盯着这信呆了许久，提笔想要再写一点勉励的话，却无论如何都再也下不去笔了。他凝神思忖了许久，恍若是想到了什么，迅速附身拉开桌下的暗格，掏出一个小锦盒——是蕙草。

前线上的曹操终于收到荀彧加急的信件，路上累死了三匹马。曹操急忙展开来看，果然如预料一般被一口回驳。他抿了抿嘴，荀彧这话说得确实是无懈可击，自己也着实是急昏了头，才去想什么退兵的是……重新折好了信，正欲抬头让这信使回许都告知荀令自己已受教，却瞧见他手里还捧着个盒子，不由奇道：“这是何物？”

信使双手托高，恭敬道：“荀令君说这是蕙草。”

几乎是瞬间便眉开眼笑。曹操接过来，乐呵呵地打开，看见了那绿叶紫华的香草。只是一闻，这几日里愈演愈烈的头风，仿佛都好了。

如约，官渡大捷。

这盒蕙草一直被曹操珍藏着，一株都不舍得烧，只是拿来把玩，或在头风发作时佩在身上罢了。有次荀彧随口问了句那蕙草可用过？曹操犹豫了一下，最终老老实实地坦白：“孤哪儿舍得烧啊，一直藏着呢。”

荀彧没想到，不由一愣，然后本着实用主义的精神板起脸来严肃道：“香草是拿来烧的，可不是用来观赏的啊，我送之物于明公毫无用处，倒是白白浪费了。不过您若是嫌熏香太麻烦，不如佩香，薇芜亦可治头风。”

“文若所赠之物，孤岂有不珍视之理？你我一人居邺一人在许，难以谋面，卿还不许孤睹物思人了？”曹操答得一本正经，“薇芜？孤不曾见过，文若不如再赠孤一盒吧。”

“你呀，惯会占人便宜。”荀彧摇摇头，无奈地看着他一副无赖样。

曹操启程回邺之时，倒还真收到了荀彧送来的一盒薇芜。

后来的事情大家人尽皆知，可谓是闹得满城风雨，连西蜀和东吴都听闻了，还动机不纯地制造了好多个似真非真的谣言。作为主人公之一的曹操向来闭口不言，北边的诸君也都很有眼色地在谈话时小心翼翼避开这个敏感话题。之后，不知何种原因，香料也成为了禁区。

但总有侍女看见越发年老的曹操在深夜时离开床榻，鬼鬼祟祟地摆弄着一个不知道从哪儿来的香炉，又哭又笑，还念念有词。

第二天，人们总闻到他身上有香草的味道。

曹丕愤愤而尴尬地拂了拂衣袖，浑然不闻那匹青總马的哀嚎，一瘸一拐地在侍从地搀扶下回宫。一路上他都在琢磨着怎么找个台阶下。行至宫门前时忽然想起了朱建平的谶语，于是醍醐灌顶，立刻命人赏赐朱建平去了。

隔日伤愈合后他便动身去铜雀台，视察一下曹操那些夫人们都安置得怎么样了。一切都很好，都没有什么问题，曹丕觉得很满意。然而做完这些他并不急着起驾回宫，铜雀台他很久没来了，好不容易百忙之中抽出这么点时间来，他一刻都不想浪费。

“这又不是什么名贵的香，先王犯得着留给咱们嘛……”

曹丕无意间闯入了两位夫人的闺房话，本不欲关心，却好巧不巧听到了香料，这让他一下子又想起前几日不幸的遭遇。一瞬的愤怒过后他还是又好奇起来：那可是先王临终时分的香。于是他让随从把那两个夫人叫过来。

两个女人吓得面如土灰，哆嗦着行礼，不知道是不是自己刚才的话说错了。

“你们刚才说的香，是什么？”曹丕好似没有看到她们惊吓的样子，饶有兴致地询问道，“先王分给你们的么？”

两位夫人面面相觑，其中一个嗫嚅着道：“回陛下，是的……”

“怎么，香不好吗？”

“……没，没有……”

曹丕倒是看起来和颜悦色：“你们不要紧张，朕不过是正好顺耳听见几句话，便来问一问。这样来说吧，”他措辞了一下，继续循循善诱，“那是什么香？”

“是蕙草和薇芜。”这下是两人齐声回答了。

曹丕虽然不知道后一种香草中蕴含着什么，但他听到了“蕙草”这个词。

一条线索若隐若现，却始终不够清晰，曹丕只是短暂而好奇地想了一会儿，便放下了这个问题。自己新帝登基，要做的事太多了，没必要把精力花费在这种无聊的事情上——毕竟，他已经不需要绞尽脑汁去揣度父亲大人的心思了。

“风雨如晦，鸡鸣不已。既见君子，云胡不喜？”

最后一刻，曹操恍惚听到一个久违的温润声音。香草清新的味道漫漶在整个时空里。


End file.
